1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to apparatus for protection of buildings from water damage, and in particular, to an automatic water shut-off apparatus for protection of a building from water damage which may be attached to an intrusion alarm system, such as a burglar alarm.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in Class 137, subclass 870, Class 340, subclasses 603 and 605, and Class 251, subclass 129.04, produced the following patents: Van Arsdale et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,282, issued May 25, 1971; Touch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,167, issued Sept. 9, 1975; Hardman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,777, issued Mar. 24, 1987; and Sears, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,839, issued Oct. 25, 1988. While each of the above patents disclose various electrically controlled valve systems, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an automatic water shut-off apparatus for protection of a building from water damage for attachment to an intrusion alarm system, such as a burglar alarm.
Touch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,167, describes an electric water faucet operated through the use of switches controlling electrical solenoids. A manual control is also described to operate the faucet in the event of electrical power failure. However, there is no suggestion nor mention of attachment to an intrusion alarm system for automatic shut-off of water when the alarm system is armed.
Hardman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,777, describes an electronic control apparatus which operates a solenoid-driven water valve assembly. The control apparatus includes a microphonic circuit which responds to audio signals, which turns the water on and off in response to audible signals. However, Hardman does not suggest the present invention, namely an automatic water shut-off apparatus for protection of a building from water damage which may be attached to an intrusion alarm system for automatic shut-off of water when the alarm system is armed.
Sears, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,839, describes a system for actuating an electrical valve from a remote location. A battery powered circuit is described which may be activated remotely by a unique signal to shut off the water, and also to provide a remote means for indicating actuation of the valve. No mention is made of an automatic shut-off apparatus for protection of a building from water damage which may be attached to an intrusion alarm system.
Van Arsdale et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,282, describes a valve operating system for hydraulic double-acting power valves. No mention is made of an automatic shut-off apparatus for protection of a building from water damage which may be attached to an intrusion alarm system.
Also, the following patents were cited by the Patent Examiner in the prosecution of my said application Ser. No. 07/407,212, none of which disclose or suggest the present invention: Geimer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,383; Pierson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,349; Gajjar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,404; La Forge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,838; Mandl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,911; and Rung et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,224.